Marcus
| extra2=| }} Abilities Being a former Yonko, Marcus is an incredibly powerful pirate despite not having any Devil Fruit powers himself of any sorts. Speed Marcus biggest advantage used to be his super human speed capable of matching Soru easily without breaking a sweat. His speed normally was so great he could make sonic booms from mocing relatively short distances. Upon being soaked in water his mermen ancestry was allowed to manifest itself and his muscles were able to move past their original speed limitation, Marcus was now able to move even faster then ever before. In water Marcus could make small tsunamis with his speed alone and on land he could cross the extension of islands in mere minutes. Strength Marcus possesses an incredible super strength, although not naturally born with super strength he was able to achieve top conditioning. His muscles are shaped and trained in a way all the unnecessary ones seemingly no longer exist or were made useful, making him more efficient when outputting his incredible might. With a raw power capable of shattering rocks, bend steel and going as far as denting Diamonds and even breaking Kairoseki walls with huge effort. Endurance Tough not naturally super resilient Marcus life from young age forced him to develop incredible endurance. After suffering so much damage from so many different attacks and tecniques Marcus body has evolved to have resistance to pretty much everything. Capable of taking lightning bolts and jumping into burning infernos Marcus is one of the most resilient pirates alive, his will to live and tenacity when fighting allows a further boost to his already incredibly endurance. Swordsmanship Marcus is an incredible swordsman, forced to use a sword since his childhood in death matches Marcus developed an incredible savage and unpredictable swordsmanship. Thou not on pair with the best swordsmen in the world which dedicate all they have into the way of the sword Marcus is a natural at wielding any kind of weaponry and thus swords are no exception, combined with his Aho Haki and other abilities Marcus makes up for the lack of formal training. Nunchaku Wielding Over the course of his journey Marcus stumbled upon Sosho a man who could discern people's talents for fighting, upon meeting him Marcus discovered his latent talents for the wielding of Nunchakus. Marcus skills for nunchakus are mainly instinctual making them less refined then what would be those of a master who spent entire years training them, but Marcus talent for using them and his high reflexes coupled with his unpredictable nature of attacking make him a natural at wielding this flail weapon. His skill with them are such that he can be considered one of the top contenders for the title of the world's strongest nunchaku user even thou his experience with actually wielding them is a little over half a year, regardless of his small experience he thanks to kuruoshi was able to quickly gain mastery over the spawn of some months by forcing the images of the techniques directly into his very being, by hypnotizing himself into believing he actually is a master at them and thus Marcus due to the placebo effect has by now the ability of them that could only come with 20+ years of training. Marksmanship Marcus is an average sniper, since he barely ever used any gun in his battles in his childhood he never really developed too much of an ability to aim or snipe with a gun. However Marcus seems to understand perfectly how the archaic bow and crossbow are used and aimed. Because of his natural ability to wield simple weapons Marcus can be quite a force t be reckoned if given a bow, especially because his super strength also allow him to put humongous force behind each arrow. Martial Arts Marcus is on par with the strongest martial artists in the world having trained for years to own his masters martial art he developed various moves. He constantly changed fighting styles but is most used pick was always the unarmed martial arts. His favorite style and most prefered style is freestyle since it allows for any and all possibilities. Marcus is proficient in a lot of the world's Martial arts, including the weaker ones which mundane people use like Karate and Muay Thai to incredibly more powerful ones like Black Leg and Rokushiki. Marcus ranks as one the world's more versatile Martial Artists capable of fighting in any and all terrains with visibly no time spent on thinking it through. Because of all of his experience in the field of Fighting and Martial arts Marcus is a force not to be taken lightly for if there is a counter Marcus will undoubtedly find it. But because of his own mental limitations Marcus can't completely remember all of the techniques by names and mainly by muscle memory, after so many simmilar techniques being performed and his memory fusing them over time Marcus became incapable of distinguishing certain techniques from one another and thus slowly and steadily Marcus subconsciously molded all the martial arts he learned into a single one Shiro no Shinzui. Haki Boshushoku haki His boshushoku haki is outstandingly powerful even for the Yonko standards, capable of coating himself in haki so durable and dense Marcus can punch diamond walls without more then scratch damage. His training in haki is so advanced he can coat seemingly everything with his haki and more suprisingly then the fact he can cover virtually everything in it is he can change the effect of the haki. Capable of sharpening, hardening and even blunting things out with his haki Marcus can slice through solid rock with his fingers and shattering stone with a blunted sword. Even more amazing then the strength and the properties of it is the quantity Marcus can put out, he can covers his entire body and an entire arsenal with his own Haki, even going as far as coating each individual cell in his arms for a truly impenetrable defense and adding haki to the surrounding air particles to make a sort of force field around him. He also is able to infuse this haki into the enemies attacks to make them more solid and allowing Marcus to shatter what couldn't be touched before, like wind slashes, making Marcus able to kick apart any wind slashes coming his way and further sharpening his own. Kenbunshoku Haki Marcus Kenbunshoku haki is the least used one of them all but Marcus is more then capable of utilizing it. Not only capable of predicting the opponents move Marcus can predict further and predict the outcome of the move he'd use to dodge the first prediction, efficiently allowing him to not only predict the opponent but himself allowing him to always be 2 steps ahead of the opponent. Because of his mermen genes his Kenbunshoku haki is also incredibly efficient in maping someone in a 3 dimensional space, and thus Marcus can and will know about the location of any given thing. Marcus kenbunshoku haki allows him to a have a completely clear view of the battle allowing him to dodge seemingly impossible stuff from impossible angles and launch attacks from even more insane angles back, his spatial awareness is so great he can amplify it to such a range he can "see" into it and as the laws of physics state the farther you are the slower something seems, so Marcus can see the enemy moving slower then they actually are. Hoashoku haki Marcus possesses the conqueror's haki, an incredible rare haki that Marcus uses it to it's full potential. Marcus can easily knock out opponents out cold with a simple glare depending on their will power and even pin point who in the middle of a crowd. His haoshoku haki also allows him to intimidate people with a will closer to his, and even superior, allowing him to get a brief moment of weakness to exploit, and in dire situations even cancel completely their will and saving himself from attacks. Aho haki Marcus possesses a type of haki known as Aho Haki, which is fueled not only by willpower but also by his own stupidity. Originally yellow in color Marcus aho haki can morph into Black, White, all shades of Blue and even Golden, and strangely enough invisible to anyoen except Marcus himself allowing him to track, point out and map things with small aho haki constructs. His aho haki allows him to completely cancel an enemies Kenbunshoku Haki, making him unpredictable and his attacks impossible to be dodged. Althout they can still be countered at the last moment or blocked completely by a shield of sorts Marcus movements cannot be predicted before hand. Because of it's ability to cancel any prediction and color change aho haki can be used to conceal things in it's flaming shapes and even make shapes out of it, in 3 dimensions even. The morphing ability of the the flames of stupidity allow Marcus to intimidate his enemy and to a bigger extent make his fights more eye appealing and flashy, although this flashiness might seem unnecessary it does help in deviate the enemies attention from the attack itself into the aho haki figure. Because of it's propoerties aho haki looks like a flame that doesn't burn but rather gives off light, the more willed the user is the brighther and bigger the flames are allowed to be, Marcus being said user the flames are allowed to be bright enough to blind normal people and be big enough to be seen from the sky. Because of the light it gives off aho haki has an incredibly minuscule mass compromised entirely of the photons it radiates, these photons in large enough number allow aho haki to be semi tangible, much like wind, and Marcus can make such quantities possible. When enoughly dense aho haki is made Marcus can deploy it to deflect any light based attack completely and even redirect physical attacks to some extent, using his other hakis, namely boshushoku, Marcus can literally grabs his aho haki allowing him to travel with a boost from it, since Marcus already incredible speed and aho haki is a thought based power Marcus can go far beyind super human speeds reaching a speeds so great the ensuing destruction they could cause could be considered ultimate attacks on their own. Fusion Haki Rather then a new haki all together Marcus to spare himself the focusing on the different activation of all hakis has forced himself to merge them together and subconsciously activate all haki's the moment he activates voice of all things, these hakis may not be at max power but Marcus is able to effortlessly empowers his haoshoku haki without even thinking or being aware he needed to do it leaving everything to his reflexes. This allows Marcus to save up unnecessary energy that would be spent pondering if activating a specific haki would be better over the others, and thus saves Marcus tons of energy and allows him to have a clear mind in battle thus, riding him of unnecessary thoughts that would definitely hinder him down in precision and power when defending or attacking. Telephaty After arriving on Zen Island he learned how to comunicate with plants, animals, fungus and even cells using his mermaid genes. His ability could be compared to that of poseidon's ability to talk with Sea Kings but Marcus ability goes beyond that allowing him to establish a link to virtually every organism on earth and even outside. He can also do some remote mind reading with his telepathic powers allowing him to look into a person's memories up until some extent and read their thoughts in hope to further predict their movements ahead. Life Return After training with Laura he is now able to control every part and function of his own body, going beyond the hair controlling into the realm of cellular control. Marcus can control his cells to allow them to be more efficient in their job and even force them to produce substances that benefit Marcus current situations. Marcus has gone as far as using life return on his DNA itself making him morph physically, luckily no side effect ever came from this as of yet. Marcus is also able to pin point which muscles he wants to release limiters from allowing him to access further strength/speed/endurance boosts in no time. Animalistic powers In his stay in Zen Island Marcus cultivated his animal side allowing him to use his body in ways most fighters can't. With his senses augmented to that of wild animals Marcus can track smells for miles, ear footsteps from trained assassins, feel the tiniest vibrations in the ground and the most outstanding ability of them all his vision is so incredible great, coupled with his reflexes Marcus seemingly seems like he can see into the future. Not surprisingly Marcus has incredible reflexes and muscle memory from all his fights, this makes his actions fluid and precise allowing him to be very energy efficient in fighting, saving up stamina, and all the unnecessary thoughts any normal fighter would make disappear from his mind not allowing his mind to waste energy on unnecessary stuff. Marcus is always completely focused on every aspect of a fight and will cancel any other thing out despite if needed be. List of Martial Arts Asas do Dragão: Intense focus on redirecting any force or momenrum that acts on the users, this style is one of the deadliest and most powerful in earth when mastered allowing the user to complitely overpower any enemy and redirect any attack back at them. to greater scales this style can even destroy islands and greatly damage the enviroment, mostly pushing based attacks are known allong with blunt ones but some rare elemental ones can be done too. Suichu Ko: a swordstyle and barehanded style where the focus is on treating one's own body as steel and everything else as water, this forces the user to be as fluid as a fish in a pond and as fierce as a katana cleaving through wood, although no cutting attacks are known as the practitioners use blunt swords. Wu Xing Figures: a 5 stance based style based on the 5 celestial plains of chinese astrology, the vermillion bird one focuses on fire and heat attacks, the black tortoise focuses on using the intense powers of the leg to create powerful shockwaves, the white tiger focuses on using one's own fingers as claws to cut and severe everything in their path, the azure dragon focuses on making the most of the user's muscles and releasing all their limits for single precise and explosive bursts of power, and finally the strongest last stance focuses on all 4 at the same time. Black Leg Style: a kicking based super human martial art, heavily leg oriented with no handed attacks, only used on handstands and such, powerful and versatile one of the deadliest of Marcus arsenal Rokushiki: The single most versatile of all arts known by Marcus he makes every use of geppou to allow him to maneuver in the air, all other techniques are less used being rankyaku, soru and rokuogan the more prominent, shigan, tekkai and kami-e are never seen used practically. Merman Combat: an underwater style used by marcus when his mermen genes activate themselves and bestow upon him enhanced speed, he uses merman combat mainly for movement and defense as Marcus deems offense with water to be too similar to his first mates style Muay Thai/Karate/Taekwondo: Marcus has learnt a variety of normal people martial arts, althou not has powerful as all the other Marcus makes good use of their unique movements and ancient skills, which are overlooked by super human fighters. Muay Boran/Full Contact Karate/Taekkyon: By learning the more common arts he dwelled deeper into them and got into their roots and learned their original forms which are much more wild and deadly allowing him to be more ruthless in combat Veni Vidi Vici: Marcus very own first original technique, upon gaining knowledge on stars he tried to emulate their power, by slicing through oxygen atoms and making hydrogen out of them, the released heat created force them into fusion, which produces even more heat forcing a chain fusion reaction,blue flames are produced which completely overpower any regular fire. Veni Vidi Vici is arguably the most destructive attack on Marcus arsenal as they literally can burnt through anything even other flames. Gura Gura no Mi imitation: Marcus intense fascination for whitebeard's fruit has led him to hate his promise that he would never consume a devil fruit, and so as to not break his pact he trained his shockwaves so they would be collected just outisde his body in a bubble shape, much similar to whitebeard's quake bubbles Marcus can shatter kairoseki with these concentrated shockwaves, thou they last for a small amount of time they are one of the strongest techniques is Marcus arsenal allowing to truly mimic a DF's powers. (Voice of all Things)Maravilhas Celestiais: A list of techniques that Marcus uses when making use of voice of all things, by using voice of all things he uses the enemy's attacks as a bonus to his own and counterattacks Shiro No Shinzui Literally White Essence (白の真髄 Shiro no shinzui?) Shiro No Shinzui rather then a fighting style or martial art is a state of mind and body, a philosophy on itself. It allows Marcus to reach a level beyond his own limitations. It can only be activated when Marcus turns on voice of all things and thus all his haki's are also forced to activate all at the same time. The moment Shiro no Shinzui is activated Marcus reaches the peak of his mental abilities and near the peak of his physical abilities. It is the culmination of Marcus powers into one, by allowing his mind to remain completely calm and by hypnotizing himself with a forbidden assassination technique ,taught to him by the sichibukai Kuruoshi, Marcus manages to suppress his conscious thoughts on his abilities and leave them to his subconscious mind and reflex, allowing himself to have all his actions determined by mental entities best suited, and the only thoughts Marcus is conscious off are reinforced by the placebo effect, and thus what Marcus believes will happen tends to actually happens if he is capable of such. This mental switch to subconscious processing is also shown by Marcus much more polished way of attacking, having no unnecessary movements or postures, because his reflexes do the movements without the intervention of the conscious mind Marcus moves carry much more precision and power then what they normally would, allowing Marcus to fight foes stronger then him physically even with the limiters in his muscles intact. Because all his abilities are forced onto his subconscious (life return, attributes, telepathy, weapon mastery, haki, etc...) Marcus is unable to freely control them, so by calling out the Shiro No Shikai techniques he is able to have limited control over his subconscious thoughts, since his subconscious as merged all the martial arts he has learned into one big one Marcus various techniques uses various properties of mother styles, and thus Shiro No Shinzui is a "martial art" unique to Marcus, since only he ever trained this combination of martial arts. But Shiro no Shinzui's biggest power is not only enhancement of Marcus attacks in all aspects and the increased mental capacities, Shiro No Shinzui is the complete unison of everything Marcus is and learned (evidenced by the activation of all hakis and the culminations of all of Marcus fighting experience into one single style), and thus taking in the aspect of perfect unity Marcus bad side must be taken into the equation for Shiro No Shinzui to function, and thus Marcus is allowed free access over all of his gene pool, his mermen/fishmen genes are triggered and consciously allow Marcus to choose which genes he wants to switch on, Marcus ability to pick out which genes he wants to activate allows him to be incredible versatile, but the large range of genes Marcus has to access makes it harder to pick out the best choice, so Marcus subconscious to battle this problem made the choice to pick them all, once Shiro no shinzui reaches this states it no longer goes by this name, Marcus calls it by Natus (Born/Made by Nature/Son). Shiro No Shinzui doesn't require mandatory activation of Natus, it being more of a power up/second form, allowing Marcus to be balanced, as Shiro no Shinzui is a "yin" ability, relying mainly on the mental boost, whilst Natus allows Marcus to access also a "yang" boost, and thus a physical boost. Natus By accepting his primordial desire to kill and consume other living beings and accepting it as part of himself Marcus has gained free access over his primordial side (The same side responsible by "tribal haki" and his shark frenzy) and because of that Marcus can utilize the massive strength boost he'd always gain and the heightened senses and regenerative ability. Marcus upon activating Natus gets a more animalistic aspect then ever before, his teeth go sharp and resilient enough to shatter swords, his eye gain a sharper look to them, his hair grows a little bit even gaining two ear like protrusions of hair on his head, his muscles don't change in mass but get much stronger, and more surprisingly of all his weight seems to increase drastically even thou his speed actually increases. In the Natus state Marcus entire being is focused in one thing and one thing only Survival, Marcus upon activating Natus reaches a state where he literally becomes and Apex Predator to all species able to hunt everything in the world, he is capable of doing so because of the various boosts Natus presents him. * Marcus natural abilities are all increased tenfold, and thus Marcus already behemoth strength becomes much much stronger, his speed reaches a level where he can traverse the calm belts in days on foot, and his endurance sky rockets to inmeasurable levels, his new sharpened teeth also come as an added weapon. * His senses are increased to rival those of the best animals in the world and even surpass them, Marcus vision becomes so powerful Marcus can scout islands just scratching the horizon, hear the heartbeat of an opponent and even the small sounds the joints make when moving, his sensitivity to the air around him also allows him to have near perfect spatial awareness, his less known senses also increase including his balance, kinesthetic sense (the sense to know where's one limbs are), and the perception of time is also decreased in his mind allowing Marcus to see things much slower then they actually go by. * Additional senses. Marcus senses are not only enhanced but also expanded, Marcus gains Vomeronasal organs which allows him to tell of different pheromones, gravity sensing, Night Vision, echolocation, current detection, pressure detection, the ability to predict natural disasters and the most amazing ones of them Electro/Magnetoception which allows Marcus to read and interpret magnetic fields and electrical currents. * Predator's stealth and morality compass. Marcus upon reaching the Natus state suffers from a little amorality allowing him to do things he'd be unable to before, and to couple along with this new found moral view comes with the ability to conceal his presence completely, even to the most trained of sensors Marcus presence can only be known by vision. * His killing intent is increased to a devastating level, fusing with his haoshoku haki allowing him to scare everything away from him, some so as far as to death and even striking some fear with some of the highest willed of individuals when he isn't in stealth mode. * His regenerative abilities are increased in such an extent Marcus actually looses days of his life by using it and thus using Natus strips him of some time to live in trade for an incredible healing factor. * Marcus ability to fight off infections, viruses, bacteria, viruses, poison, venom, etc... is increased also at the cost of his life, but with it Marcus becomes instantly able of surviving what would be deadly poisoning. * And another specially noteworthy ability is that Marcus is able to quickly evolve his body to adapt to unusual situations and certain defense mechanisms, as fighting someone's who's a lightning user would allow Marcus to evolve his skin cells to be insulating for a short period of time as long as Natus is activated. This also comes at the cost of removing time from his lifespan. * An odd but very useful ability is Marcus increased ability to digest virtually everything he eats in Natus form, allowing him to gain sustenance and thus energy from virtually every single piece of matter, Marcus is able to consume minerals and extract tremendous amounts of energy from them, poisonous substances and even radioactive ones can easily be digested and turned into energy for Marcus to use. * His increased ability to gain energy from non organic substances is also coupled with a much more energy efficient metabolism. This increased metabolism comes with increased lung capacity and increased hormone production. Marcus stamina is increased to godly levels because of this increased metabolism allowing him to battle without tiring out, and due to his regenerative abilities Marcus upon activation of Natus reaches a state of no matter how long the fight lasts he'll always be at peak condition. * Marcus cells transcend also the animalia kingdom and reach into all the others, as proven by his ability to metabolize rocks, some of Marcus cells also get photo-receptors and are able to photosynthesize, and thus coupled with Marcus aho haki's light giving properties allows Marcus to be self sufficient without actually eating an animal for years, by just using the minerals in the rocks and the photosynthetic cells to produce organic matter. Category:Ahou Pirate Category:Captain Category:Male